


Spreading Sunshine

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric just has the kind of smile people find irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bdos. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written in January 2006.

"Hi, Cedric!"

"Nice to see you, Cedric!"

Cedric smiled briefly in their direction and stalked up the hill towards the portkey.

Fred and George sighed.

"What do you suppose it takes to keep him smiling like that, George?" asked Fred.

George pondered this. "Wish I knew, Fred. Maybe you'd have to be a bird?"

* * *

Shortly after they arrived on the cliff top where the Quidditch World Cup was taking place, Fred and George watched with their mouths open as Cedric ignored Hermione and Ginny in favour of offering Harry a helping hand, throwing in a breathtaking smile as a bonus.

"Guess you don't have to be a bird," Fred answered the earlier question.

"Apparently not."

"Maybe you'd have to be Harry?" Fred frowned.

George looked thoughtful.

* * *

They made their way up to the very top of the stands together with the rest of their party, arriving just in time to watch the wind pick up Ron's silly red hat and pull it right off his head.

"Oy!" Ron yelled, trying to grab at it.

Cedric, who was standing next to him and had longer arms, leaned rather dangerously far over the rail and snatched the hat out of mid-air. "Here you go, Ron," he said, smiling softly as he handed it to him.

Fred and George exchanged a grin, while Ron stammered his thanks with burning cheeks. "Wicked," they both said in unison.

* * *

It was purely a coincidence that they found Cedric on the Hogwarts Express at all. Had anyone asked them, they would have denied poking their matching heads into thirty-two compartments before finally arriving at the one he shared with Roger Davies. It was all quite odd, because there were no other Hufflepuffs in there, and Roger certainly wasn't a Hufflepuff, and from what they'd seen in the past, Cedric Diggory was harder to get on his own than Harry. Roger had managed it, and they soon figured out how.

Fred and George were pressing their noses flat against the glass of the compartment's door, shamelessly taking advantage of the narrow gap where the curtain inside hadn't been closed properly. It only took a minute before their panting breaths had misted up the glass something awful, and both drew back and blinked at each other.

"George, I'm beginning to think that not being a bird might be essential."

"Fred, I'm beginning to think you're right."

They returned to staring into the compartment.

* * *

Beards and white hair gone once again, Fred and George waited outside the Great Hall, both of them more than a little warm and eager after watching Cedric laughing and fooling around with his housemates inside.

Finally, Cedric all but fell out of the hall, supported by his friends who were slapping his back and ruffling his hair as if he'd already won the cup.

"Hey, Cedric," George called out. "Can we have a word?"

Cedric looked at him in some surprise, but nodded. "Of course, why not." To his friends he said, "I'll be along shortly."

"All right, Ced!"

"Later, Ced!"

The Hufflepuffs buggered off up the stairs to their common room, while Cedric turned to the Weasleys with a questioning expression.

"It's a bit private," Fred stated with a wink. "Come along."

George tugged at Cedric's arm. "This way."

Cedric, who might have been more suspicious and less trusting had he been from any other house, followed them curiously as they led him to an empty classroom. Once inside, he sat down on the edge of a desk while the twins closed the door and locked it with a murmured spell. "You're back to normal then?" he asked with a smile that made his grey eyes sparkle.

Fred and George gawked at him.

"The beards?" Cedric explained, rubbing his own chin.

"Oh yeah." Fred grinned. "Course. Sorry, mate. Just got a bit distracted for a moment there."

"By what?" Cedric asked with a raised brow, looking back over his shoulder.

"You, actually." George sidled up to Cedric and sat down on the desk next to him.

"What do you mean?" Cedric's eyes were wide when he turned to face him.

"Your smile, that's what he means." That was Fred, who turned Cedric's face back by his chin. "Can't think with that going on, you know."

Cedric blinked.

"Not that we're trying to put you off smiling, mind you." George flicked Fred's fingers away and turned Cedric's face back to himself. "Quite the opposite."

"Opposite," Cedric muttered. Then he remembered something. "Um... why... What were you going to talk to me about?"

Fred chuckled. "We already are, mate. That smile - what's it take to keep it on your face for a while?"

George leered at Cedric quite unashamedly. "Course whatever it takes, me and my brother here would be more than happy to provide it, you know."

"You would," Cedric stated, swallowing. He looked back and forth between them. "Right. Okay. That might be... fun."

"We can be."

"Definitely."

Cedric gave a tiny little smile which had the twins sighing. "There's a few things you could do that would definitely make me smile," he said thoughtfully.

Fred and George leaned forward, and Cedric whispered instructions into their ears.

Fred gulped. "Ced, by the time we're done with you..."

"... we'll have you laughing out loud." George grinned.

 

THE END


End file.
